Jean Chevalier
Jean Chevalier is the man Triliant send when a noble client need high-grade augmentation. He and his Team provide adice and support for the Ring most valued customers. Title & Responsibilities Advanced Augmebtation Expert (AAE), Cybernetics-Team Epsilon The Trilliant Team are bringer of The Trilliant Style of life to the Noble. Their role is to help the client become a better himself with the Ring's line of augmentation. Their work make them travel all around the sector they must be able to adapt to the different culture of Acheron Rho. They are outfited with Triliant Frigate able to travel in the Sector Jean Chevalier is know to be very proud of the progress made by the Trilliant Ring for Humanity. In his travel he was able to see a lot of the sector's planet and discover the precarious position of the little Trilia IX in the big empire and have decided of putting effort into keeping the image of the Trilliant Ring clean of scandal and critique. In this sector afraid of technology and at the edge of a civil war, Chevalier work to keep is planet safe with winning smile and perfect works. Traits and Appearance Chevalier's look is a statement of what The Trilliant Ring can offer : Discret Next Generation Cyberware, genetic engineering and a sharp suit with a discret force field. Jean Chevalier has scientifically blocked his aging process at the border between his twenties and his thirties. Young enough to be relatable with the young noble and old enough to be taken seriously. He has little control over his appearance: From is haircut to his shoes every outfit his managed by his assistant and the marketing departmenton Trillia IX. On the rare week of freedom Chevalier get, he prefers a semi-military style inspired by House Crux Uniform. His work with high ranking Crux Noble probably influenced his taste. As a Cybernetics specialist, Jean Chevalier is a staunch supporter and made it his work. Augmentation is the proof of humanity's control over its destiny. Human are no longer the plaything of nature, but nature is our toys. No longer limited by the weakness of our birth, we can transcend what being human mean.Thanks to his work, Chevalier has access to the last augmentation produced by the Ring. Internal Computer, enhanced reflex, augmented metabolism and, his favorite, The Golden Eyes. Biography Jean Chevalier would have had a classic Trilliant life if it was not for a Pirate attack on a Cruise and the sacrifice of Crux soldiers. Jean Chevalier was Trillia IX but his parents were not. They were both serf of Fornax recruited for their engineering skills. Chevalier grew up with the wonder of Trillia IX around him where disease, hunger and violence were nearly extinct. Unlike his parents the wonder of technology made by the Ring was not seen as special by the young Jean Chevalier. The immortal from the echelons who had taken LET were beautiful idol who would be here forever and guide Trillia IX. a golden a calm world where peace and prosperity was a given. His life was going to be a very classic life of a functionary on Trillia IX if it was not for one particular voyage where The Trilliant Ship was attacked by a pirate ship and saved by a Crux Patrol. The space battle was impressive, but the aftermath was worse, Jean's ship was requisitioned to help the wounded and this is the moment Jean Chevalier decided to become a doctor in Cybernetics. The view of the hall of the beautiful golden Trilliant Ship with the wounded Crux soldier is still present in his mind. The fact that for all its gold and technology, Trillia IX was not as safe as he thought is printed in his mind. The security of the best planet in the sector was assured by the Empire and the link between the force of the Empire and the Trilliant Ring that's why Chevalier decided to become a Trill Agent and travel the core to consolidate the link between The Ring and The Empire. Hobbies and Interests Most of the free time of Jean Chevalier take place during the transit of his ship. the crew are free to do whatever they want. The most popular distraction are Karaoke night, VR-FPS Tournament and wasting time with marathon of old tv show. Jean Chevalier also enjoy reading Old Space Opera book and watching the ballet of spaceship in orbit of the core world. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members